


The Kiss Cam Strikes Again

by tomorrowsjustadreamaway



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsjustadreamaway/pseuds/tomorrowsjustadreamaway
Summary: "Riley finished chewing the French fry she had nonchalantly popped into her mouth as her face blew up on the Kiss Cam screen. Hazel eyes widened with fear and disbelief. No. Freaking. Way." Two-part Standalone Fluff Fic featuring Jealous!Mac. Takes place after 4x13.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the love and reviews! This is just a short little two part fluff piece I've had in my head for a while and wanted to put it out there. I'm working on some other stories (some one-shots and some multi-chapter), so I hope to get some of those posted soon enough! Since many wanted more of "Things I Should Have Said," a continuation longer fic is one of them. Hope you enjoy!

It was Taylor's attempt to get the team back to their former familial status. He had assumed that his teasing apology about a gun between friends was enough to shatter through the wall of mistrust that had separated Mac and Riley from the rest of the team. Bozer had been that wall– keeping both parties at peace, like usual. He'd also been the one to warn of the impending missile, which meant as far as Mac was concerned, he still had Bozer's trust and vice-versa.

All six of them were gathered at a Dodgers' game, basking in the mild California breeze that blew around wisps of hair, along with the scent of popcorn and hot dogs. It had been years since Mac had been to a major league game– way back when, along with his grandfather. If his dad had ever taken him, he didn't remember. It was bittersweet nostalgia for him, but as blue eyes cast over to Riley sat beside him, that melancholy began to fade. She looked adorable, all decked out in a jersey and matching cap - head to toe in Dodger blue. Dark tresses trailed from under the hat, the tips of them dipped in blue, rather than their usual red or purple. Mac smiled to himself, the expression becoming more shy as hazel eyes caught his gaze. He and Riley always had this unspoken adoration for one another, and he laughed as she tugged at the bill of his own cap playfully.

"You excited, Mac? Didn't you say you wanted to be back at this stadium a while back?" He did, and of course Riley remembered. She listened to everything he ever said.

Mac caught a glimpse of Desi on the far end of the row; Taylor, Matty, Bozer, and then Riley were all nestled between them as a barrier. When they finally had the chance to talk, Mac came clean with Desi that it was time to move on. They had tried and tried again to fix their relationship, but it turned out that their less than normal foundation was rocky at best.

She hadn't taken it too well, but at least they weren't at each others' throats anymore. That adrenaline seemed to be the spark that rekindled things before, but now the fire had fizzled for good. Mac cared about Desi; he really did. Maybe he loved her, in a sense. But it wasn't enough. They'd never been _in_ love. And the few happy moments of being together didn't stand a chance against all of the bad ones. They simply weren't meant to be.

He also speculated Desi wasn't thrilled that he and Riley had grown closer over the events of the last several weeks, but what did she expect? Riley had again proven her faith in Mac and risked everything to help him. To save the world. He would never again take for granted the sacrifices she had made. Everything with Riley was just… easy. Effortless.

Perhaps he'd been staring at her too long again, because the hacker broke out into another smile, her cheeks lit with a faint flush. "Mac, if I have mustard on my face you better tell me," she chuckled, grabbing a napkin from her tray of food. Mac's head dipped as another laugh ventured out.

"Nah, no mustard, I promise. The sun reflected on your eyes just makes them look really green in this light. I got a little distracted."

That probably came off as a flirtation, though Mac hadn't thought much of the statement as it slipped out. Now though, his own cheeks matched Riley's, and he bit his lip cutely. Maybe it was a subconscious attempt at flirting? The brunette gave Mac's shoulder a gentle nudge with her own as she brought her soda straw to her lips. "You're gonna miss the game if you keep staring at me." Playful. Feisty. **_Flirty_**. Boy, he really had gotten lucky with having Riley in his life. If only his attempts at romance had come so easily.

It wasn't that Mac hadn't ever considered Riley as a prospect, but long ago he'd ruled out the possibility. He figured she would never see him as anything more than a friend, so he never let his mind linger to more. As of lately though, he did break that rule at times. When he had taken her hand in the line of fire, he had felt something. A spark. Mac tried to ignore it, knowing it was likely one-sided, but when Riley would look at him like **_that_** – amusement glittering in her eyes, it was hard not to wonder what if.

Although Mac still didn't think going to one game would really bond their team back together, he was enjoying himself. More than he had in a long time. He hated to say it, but had he still been with Desi he would have been bored to tears. He finally felt free to be himself again. He was fairly certain she didn't quite like who he was most of the time.

Before he could celebrate though, the game took a pause for the Kiss Cam to scour through the stands. Mac groaned internally, remembering the soccer game and how he'd soared onto the field and planted his lips on Desi's. At the time it seemed logical; he needed a cover and it was instinctual to steal her into a kiss. Had Mac known the disastrous road it would have taken them down the second round though, he never would have made it happen. He didn't dare take a look in Desi's direction, and was fairly certain he felt Riley go a little rigid as well.

Then he realized exactly where the camera had landed.

Riley finished chewing the French fry she had nonchalantly popped into her mouth as her face blew up on the Kiss Cam screen. Hazel eyes widened with fear and disbelief. No. Freaking. Way.

It already reminded her of the heartbreak she'd endured when watching Mac sweep Desi off her feet and into his arms on that soccer field. It was the first time Riley really felt that pang of disappointment. It was also the moment she realized these feelings for Mac weren't going away anytime soon. But she'd be damned if she was going to kiss him in front of a cheering crowd… and his recent ex-girlfriend.

Swallowing thickly, Riley shook her head and waved her hand, as if batting the camera away. This only encouraged the operator, who began volleying back and forth between Mac and Bozer. There was only one of those two that she wanted to kiss. Even Bozer knew that.

Riley's eyes sought Mac's for a moment, a softness in ocean hues that made her weak in the knees. It was the perfect excuse– she could kiss him to see what it was like, and blame the camera. But did she want this to be their first kiss? Especially when she knew he'd had a similar experience with Desi?

Not to mention, Mac knew her well. He could always read when she was into someone, and Riley was afraid she'd give herself away.

Twisting to face Bozer, she gave him a pleading expression before leaning over to plant her lips to his. She loved Bozer, but it definitely felt like kissing her brother. And she could tell that he felt just as awkward, but went along with the ruse to keep her secret. She'd have to thank him later.

Fans in the stands roared with gusto as the camera finally landed on another couple of victims, and Riley sunk back into her chair. She was afraid to look anywhere else, so drawing the bill of her cap down, she dug into her bucket of popcorn as if it was her only friend in the world.

"Five years later and you finally kiss me? Talk about a slow-burn." Bozer joked aloud, trying to ease the tension that had formed around them. Matty, Taylor, and even Desi still lingered in their gazes, completely baffled. However, it wasn't long before they were chuckling again as the game wound up and the crowd eased. Except for one person.

**Mac**.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac silently watched the game, every so often stealing glances at Riley, and occasionally Bozer. Years ago she had written Mac's best friend off as anything romantic, but Mac was irked that Riley had still chosen to kiss him of the two. Was it because Desi was there? Or was he really **_that_** stuck in the friend-zone? Did she dislike the idea of kissing him **_that_** much?

After another inning, Mac excused himself to the restroom, and Bozer quickly trailed along with him.

"What was _that_ about?" Mac asked, a sharpness in his tone while they wandered the stadium. He was trying to keep cool, but Bozer knew him to a T. He could probably sense something was up.

Crinkling his eyebrows together, Bozer let out a nervous laugh. He was the _worst_ at keeping secrets, but he tried. "Man, it was nothing. Riley probably just wanted to get the camera out of her face, and she didn't want Desi on her case if she kissed you," he quipped in return. "Nothing is going on between me and Riley. It's not like that."

Mac believed the sincerity in his best friend's promise, and cracked a small smile.

"Good."

Catching onto that, a sliver of a grin crept along Bozer's lips. "Good? Why's that good? I mean– why do you care?"

Silently he was nudging Mac to take the bait. He already knew how Riley felt, but Mac was still a bit of a puzzle.

"I uh, I don't. I just don't want things to be weird at work, you know?" The way Mac nervously scratched the back of his neck and his eyes couldn't meet Bozer's spelled out deflection. That was enough in itself to let him know that Riley wasn't alone in her feelings.

Bozer shook his head as he approached the restroom door. "I can tell when you're lying, Mac. Did you even need to go to the bathroom, or were you just trying to interrogate me?"

Mac flashed him a shy look, and Bozer flat-out beamed. "I knew it. Look. I get things are messy because of Desi… but you can't let that stop you from going for what you really want. Or whoever makes you happy." He waited for Mac to interject - to deny that Riley wasn't that person for him - but no argument came. Bozer held up his fist and tapped it against Mac's. "Not even gonna lie; I've been rooting for you too for a long time now."

Mac didn't confirm that Bozer's speculation was true. Hell, he was still trying to figure it all out himself. When they had been in Germany, something had clicked. Some sort of acceptance that Riley was that special person he could be himself with. He could share secrets with her and just… **_be_**. Then he'd found out about Aubrey and put it in the back of his mind.

Admittedly that may have been part of the reason he tried again with Desi, which wasn't fair to her. Now though, Mac realized nothing would ever work with them. That pang of jealousy when Riley kissed Bozer though was something he couldn't ignore.

Riley had noticed how quiet Mac was for the rest of the game, and every now and again she'd offer a gentle smile and nudge. His response was about half-enthused compared to normal, so she hoped maybe to coerce it out of him when they got home. After all, maybe the whole Kiss Cam thing just had brought back the bittersweet memory of him and Desi. It certainly had for her.

* * *

Tossing her bag onto the kitchen counter once she and Mac filtered into the house, Riley kicked off her shoes to leave by the front door. Still Mac was unusually quiet - similar to how he was when in deep thought. But a sporting event wasn't usually the kind of thing that triggered such.

"Mac," Riley chimed, her expression soft as hazel eyes pleaded with him. "What's up? You've been quiet since the last half of the game. Did I miss something? Was Desi giving you death glares across the aisle?"

It was an attempt to get a chuckle from him, and it did. She couldn't ignore how bitter it sounded though. Not at all genuine. It was a perturbed sound.

"It's nothing, Riley."

Riley. Not Riles. She couldn't even _remember_ the last time Mac called her by full name. At least not to her face.

"I know you better than that," she scoffed, closing more space between them so she could jig the bill of his baseball cap up to meet blue eyes. There was an emotion in them that she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Really… what is it? Did I do something?"

Mac's gaze flitted down to the floor, unable to meet her eyes. He was trying to keep it all inside until he had more of an inclination that Riley might feel the same way, but after holding in so many emotions over time, everything just erupted.

"You kissed _Bozer_ instead of me!" It came out part laugh, part growl. "Am I really that un-kissable? I mean, you've turned him down countless times, and yet you still chose him? I guess I just–"

Dejection. Was that it? Or jealousy? His tone was familiar– much like when he'd found out about Aubrey and teased the name. A low blow that she hadn't expected from Mac at the time. He wasn't petty. Except, well, when it came to her. Suddenly she was reminded of him teasing about Billy and her ending things long before it actually went down. Little hints she hadn't pieced together. Not until now.

"Are you jealous?" Riley interrupted, bright eyes innocent as a doe. Her heart was flapping wildly, like a bird trapped in a cage. She wondered if it was pathetic how hopeful she was for a positive answer to that.

A beat passed. Then another. She was about to give up, just as Mac finally broke the silence.

"Maybe," he admitted under his breath, a soft blue stare floating up to find hers. "I know I don't have any right to be," he grunted. "I guess I just kind of always hoped that maybe–"

That was enough confirmation, and all she needed to hear. The rest they could figure out later. Riley wanted to wiped that rejected expression off his face. Mac would **_always_** be her number one. What better way than with her lips?

Before Mac could finish his sentence, Riley lifted onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. They were warm– 'heavenly,' Mac had decided. Ardent, yet gentle, tentatively taking his. Mac's hands slid to Riley's face, cradling her cheeks as he drew her closer, a happy hum erupting as his mouth moved back against hers.

The jealousy faded more with every pepper of her lips, and Mac fought himself to keep from moving things too quickly. He wanted to memorize every second. The taste of her – the way her lips danced with his – the heat that evaded as his tongue parted her mouth to stroke against hers. Riley Davis was perfection; a reality that lived up to fantasy and then some.

"–Someday I could kiss you." Mac finished in a shallow breath, only breaking free of the kiss to mumble the words.

"You aren't the only one," Riley admitted with a cute murmur, her fingers sliding along the back of Mac's neck, delicate nails stroking the expanse of it affectionately. "The only reason I kissed Bozer was because–" she paused, breath pitching. "I saw you and Desi last time and I didn't want a recycled kiss. I didn't think it would matter to you, but it mattered to me."

Mac's face softened, his thumb skating along Riley's jaw in a ginger caress. "Riles. Everything to do with you matters to me. I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't even know you felt that way." He licked his lips as he lifted her chin to swallow in her hazel gaze. "I'm not even sure why I did it, but had I known then what I know now... about all of it. Desi. You. _Especially_ you. I wouldn't have."

Riley knew he was being sincere, and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. Still, Mac continued.

"You deserve better than that, Riles. You deserve the world." Somewhat echoing his mother and Aunt Gwen, he found the declaration rang true for Riley as well. Perhaps he couldn't be the right man for Desi, but he'd die trying to be the one for Riley. She was worth it.

As Mac leaned in to steal another kiss, the brim of their baseball caps bumped each other causing both to laugh softly, their already flushed cheeks blossoming with more redness.

Mac ripped off his hat and tossed it onto the floor haphazardly, then reached over to do the same with Riley's. He wasn't even sure where hers landed. "But these _have_ to go. I'm not done kissing you. I think you have a lot to make up for rejecting me for millions to see." That famous MacGyver smirk was back, and it made Riley weak in the knees.

Riley bit her lip, a smile slipping as Mac tugged her closer against him, his nose brushing against hers with an affectionate nuzzle. It was the sweetest gesture, and yet she could already feel goosebumps rising along her skin.

"I think I can make that happen, but we may not get to that _Mario Kart_ marathon you promised me later." Now she was the one with a cheeky smile, but obviously she could care less about the game.

"Worth the sacrifice," Mac husked as he closed the space between them a second time, mouth possessive and needy as he scooped Riley into his arms. He was intent on making sure she never thought of kissing another guy that wasn't him ever again.

Not even Bozer.


End file.
